Elliot's Lover
by Metalchick36
Summary: Kathy suspects that Elliot is cheating on her, and she thinks it's with Olivia, but it's not! Read and find out who it is! Was a One Shot, but now a new chapter has been added! Munch gets it on, but who's the lucky girl? Read to find out. Very AU.
1. Elliot's Lover

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns all characters. I am making no money off of this!

A/N: Not linked to the stories _Night out at the Club, Player Haters, or New Beginning's_. This is a one shot story, with a completely different pairing. Hope you guys like this!

Summary: Before the divorce; Kathy suspects that Elliot is cheating on her, and she obviously suspects Olivia. But what Kathy finds out really surprises her!

**Elliot's Lover**

**_Kathy's House…_**

_Kathy and Elliot are watching TV as his cell phone rings._

"Excuse me for a sec." Elliot said as he got up from the couch.

"OK." Kathy said plainly.

_While Elliot was in the kitchen answering his call, Kathy was hiding around the corner to eavesdrop._

"Hey there! How you doing? I know! I miss you too!" Elliot said over the phone.

"No! It can't be true!" Kathy thought inside her head.

"Oh yeah! I'll be right over!" Elliot said happily.

"So it is true! He is cheating on me!" Kathy said inside her head.

"Kathy, I have to go! I have to interrogate a suspect." Elliot said as he came back in the living room.

"Again? That's what you said yesterday!" Kathy exclaimed.

"It's a different suspect this time. Look honey, you know how this job is!" Elliot said.

"Just go!" Kathy exclaimed.

"OK!" Elliot responded.

_Elliot went quickly out the door._

_Four hours later…_

_Elliot quietly climbed into bed._

"You're late!" Kathy said.

"Hey! You know how long these interrogations take!" Elliot said.

"Just go to sleep!" Kathy stated.

_Elliot rolled over away from Kathy. They were no longer intimate in their relationship. Every time he tried having sex with Kathy, she refused it, so Elliot got it from someone else._

_A Few Days later… _

_In a Grocery Store…_

_Kathy was out food shopping, when she spotted Olivia in the next Aisle. Olivia was on her phone having an intimate conversation. Kathy eavesdrops in._

"Hey baby!…Oh yeah!…I am definitely ready for tonight!…Oh I'm just shopping for a few particular items!…How does whipped cream sound?…Mmm Hmm!..Yes!…Well I gotta go! I'll see you at my place tonight!…11:00 is perfect! OK I love you too! Bye!" Olivia said and then she hung up her phone.

_"I knew it! So, you are involved with my husband! You little slut! I'm not gonna let you get away with this!" Kathy said inside her head._

**_Olivia's Apartment, 11:30pm…_**

_Kathy managed to get inside her apartment building and made her way to her apartment. As soon as she reached her door, she slowly opened it. Lucky for her, it wasn't locked._

"_Not very smart of you! But how fortunate for me!" Kathy said to herself."_

_As soon as she was inside, she could hear Olivia obviously having sex._

"And now to catch you red handed with my husband!" Kathy said to herself.

_Kathy couldn't see her husband, but she could see Olivia sitting on top of him riding him like a horse. She could also hear the moans coming from them both._

"Oh OH! OHH!!! YESSS!!!! You like this?" Olivia exclaimed.

_Kathy chose this moment to burst in her room._

"Ah Ha! Gotcha!" Kathy yelled.

Taken by surprise, Olivia quickly turned around, "Kathy! What the hell?"

_What Kathy saw next shocked her, the man handcuffed to Olivia's headboard wasn't Elliot at all!_

"Oh my God! That's not Elliot!" Kathy stated in shock.

"Obviously not!" Fin exclaimed angrily about the interruption.

"Kathy! I've told you many times that there's nothing going on between Elliot and me! Besides, he's more like a brother to me! What makes you think that we were involved?" Olivia asked.

"Because, he's been getting phone calls for the past few nights! And last night, I eavesdropped in a conversation he was having last night. And he sounded really intimate! After the conversation ended, he told me he has to go interrogate a suspect!" Kathy explained frantically.

"Really? And I take that you eavesdropped into my conversation at the grocery store?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, I admit it, I did." Kathy answered.

Olivia laughed and said, "Well just to let you know, I wasn't talking to Elliot!"

"Well, I can see that now! I'm sorry for interrupting you and Fin!" Kathy apologized.

"Look, unless you want to stay and watch, Fin and I would like to get back to getting busy!" Olivia stated.

"No thanks! I'm not into that crazy S&M stuff! It's too wild! Anyways, I'm leaving now! You guys can do that crazy stuff! Goodbye, and again, sorry for interrupting!" Kathy stated.

"Bye!" Olivia and Fin said.

_Kathy left Olivia's apartment._

"Damn! If what we're doing is too wild for her, I don't blame Elliot for cheating on her!" Fin exclaimed.

"I know! Now let's finish up what we were doing!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Oh Yeah Baby!" Fin exclaimed.

_Olivia grabs the whip and gets back on top of Fin._

**_Meanwhile…_**

_Elliot had left a message on their answering machine that he's working really late again, and he'll be back in the morning. But he wasn't really working. He was having sex with another woman. He'll never forget the first time it happened, he only did it because he wasn't getting any from Kathy and he was horny as hell, and it was the same way with her, she wasn't getting any from her husband. After that, Elliot couldn't get enough, so he would come back for more._

_At last, he arrived at his destination, and there she was, waiting for him._

"Hello Elliot! Can't get enough of me?"

"Oh yeah! I want you Melinda!" Elliot exclaimed.

_Elliot and Dr. Warner embraced in a passionate kiss. As she opened up her coat, Elliot could see that she had nothing on underneath; he smiled as he looked her up and down._

"Did you lock the door behind you?" Melinda asked.

"Yes I did!" Elliot answered.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Take your clothes off!" Melinda ordered as she threw her coat off.

"Yes Ma'am!" Elliot exclaimed.

_Elliot unbuttoned his shirt and threw it off. He started to unzip his pants, and then Melinda helped him get them off. After getting his boxers off, her hand gently brushed against his cock, which started to get hard. He laid down on one of the autopsy tables, which is cold at first, but then it warms up as they get going. Melinda rides Elliot like a horse._

"Oh Yes! OH! OH!! OHH!!!" Elliot exclaims in orgasm.

"Say my name!" Melinda ordered.

"Oh Melinda! OH! OH!" Elliot cried out.

"Oh Elliot! Oh yeah! You feel so good inside of me!" Melinda cried out.

"Oh! I'm gonna cum! Oh! OH! OOOHHH!!!!" Elliot exclaimed.

_Melinda quickly gets off his cock and takes in his cum as it shoots out. Then she climbs up on him and kisses him on the lips. She opens his mouth up with her tongue and gives him a taste of himself._

"My turn!" Elliot said as he gets up and switches positions with Melinda.

_Melinda lies on the autopsy table and spreads her legs as Elliot starts finger fucking her wet pussy and then sticks his finger in her mouth and moves it up and down as she sucks on it. When he finished with that, he gets his face in between her legs and starts licking her_.

"Oh Elliot! Don't stop! Oh! OH! OOH!!!" Melinda cries out in orgasm.

_As the night continued on, Elliot and Melinda had sex all over the morgue, including her desk. It was close to morning when they finally finished._

"So, are you ever gonna tell your wife?" Melinda asked.

"I'm gonna have to! I can't keep this a secret any longer!" Elliot answered.

"You think she already suspects something?" Melinda asks.

"I think she does. I've already used up all my good excuses." Elliot said.

"She probably already knows, I mean it didn't take long for my husband to find out." Melinda said.

"You're right, she probably does know, but she doesn't know that's it's with you!" Elliot said as he looked at her naked body admiringly.

"She probably thinks it's Olivia!" Melinda said.

"Yeah, but little does she know I wouldn't touch her!" Elliot stated.

"What's wrong with Olivia? I'd do her!" Melinda asked.

"Oh she's pretty, but she's more like a sister to me! Besides, she's with Fin." Elliot said.

"Well, at least you have me!" Melinda stated.

"Oh yeah! And there are many more places I'd like to have sex with you!" Elliot said excitedly.

'Me too! I wanna have sex on your desk and in your bed!" Melinda stated.

"Great idea! Actually, let's go to my house!" Elliot suggested.

"Oh you are so bad!" Melinda exclaimed.

"Me? What about you? We the same thing at your house!

**_Later that evening at Kathy's House…_**

_Elliot and Melinda were having sex on his bed as Kathy walked in on them. Of course since she already knew that Elliot was cheating on her, she wasn't too shocked. But she didn't know Melinda very well._

"So you really were cheating on me!" Kathy stated.

"Surprised that it isn't Olivia?" Elliot asked.

"I was when I barged into her apartment! But not today." Kathy answered.

"You really thought I was with Olivia?" Elliot asked.

"Well you guys are partners!" Kathy stated.

"Yeah, but she's more like my sister!" Elliot stated.

"So who's she?" Kathy asked.

"That's Dr. Melinda Warner, she's our medical examiner." Elliot introduced.

"All this time, you were with her?" Kathy asked.

"Yes, and I'm sorry if I hurt you! But you didn't want to have sex with me anymore! So I got it from her!" Elliot exclaimed.

"OK, so I admit that we're no longer intimate, why didn't you just say so? We could've just gotten a divorce!" Kathy asked.

"You're right! I guess it would've saved you from all this trouble of wondering where I've really been.' Elliot said.

"Yeah! That would've been better! Fine then, let's divorce! Then you can enjoy fucking her guilt free!" Kathy stated.

"Actually I haven't felt guilty at all!" Elliot exclaimed happily.

"You bastard! I hope you two have a good life together!" Kathy exclaimed upset.

_Kathy stomped out of the bedroom._

"Wow! That went surprisingly well." Melinda stated.

"Yeah. Now, how about we finish what we started?" Elliot asked.

"Sure baby!" Melinda said.

_Elliot climbs back on top of Melinda and they finish getting busy._

A/N: Hope you guys liked this story; I just wanted to do something a little different. I don't think there are any Elliot/Melinda pairings, so here's the first!


	2. Munch's Lover

_A/N: This is a continuance of the first chapter. I started on this about a year ago, but I left it unfinished in my documents folder. So now I've decided, "What the heck, I'll go ahead and finish this and add it to this former one-shot story!" But I must warn you, this chapter contains a very unconventional pairing, so if you're not into those types, then you don't have to read this._

**Munch's Lover**

_For some time now, Munch suspected that Elliot was up to something, but he didn't know what it was. He noticed lately how Elliot would be eager to leave work in a hurry, but is he really going home? He remembered Elliot complaining about how Kathy no longer wanted to have sex with him, if that was true, then why is he rushing home?_

"Well! I'm off!" Elliot stated.

"Where you going?" Munch asked.

"Home, see you tomorrow!" Elliot exclaimed.

_Elliot left the precinct as fast as he could. Shortly after that, Munch decided to go by Elliot's house to see if he really is there, and to talk with him._

"You taking off too?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, I've got nothing else to do." Munch said.

"You can drop by Liv's place tonight, but you might want to wait til we're not busy, if you know what I mean!" Fin said slyly.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Munch said.

**_Elliot's House…_**

_It didn't take long for Munch to get here, but he wasn't the only one that had arrived. He could see that Maureen was at the front door, but she was in tears._

"Uh…Hello." Munch said as he approached Maureen.

"Oh hi Munch! How are you?" Maureen asked as she wiped away her tears.

"I'm fine, but you don't look so happy, why the tears?" Munch asked sincerely.

"I just got dumped by my boyfriend!" Maureen cried.

"I'm so sorry!" Munch exclaimed sympathetically as he hugged her.

"At least you know how I feel." Maureen stated.

"Yeah, I really do." Munch said and then kissed Maureen on the cheek.

_They held each other in a hug for a while, until Maureen heard the phone ringing._

"Oh! I better get that!" Maureen exclaimed as she struggled to get the front door unlocked.

_She fumbled with the keys and accidentally dropped them. She picked them up and tried again._

"Here, let me help with that." Munch said as he put his hand over hers.

"Thanks!" Maureen flushed.

_As soon as they both got into the house, the answering machine was already going off and before Maureen could pick up the phone, her father was already leaving a message for her mother._

_"Hey Kathy, just calling to let you know that I'm working late again, but you probably already knew that. So…I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then, bye!"_

"Hmm…that's strange, Elliot just got off of work." Munch said.

"(Sigh!) I knew this was coming." Maureen said.

"Oh Maureen, you don't think he's cheating on your mom do you?" Munch asked.

"I'm afraid so! Look, I'm not stupid; I know that things between my parents haven't been so great. I already know that a divorce is coming." Maureen said.

"How do you feel about this? If you don't mind me asking." Munch asked.

"I think that they should! You probably think that's unusual for me to say." Maureen said.

"No, I don't think that at all. I kinda saw this coming; I mean the reason why I came was because I could see that something wasn't right with Elliot. I thought that something didn't sound right when he said that he was going home, but he looked a little too eager." Munch said.

"So you came by to see if he really did come home, but he didn't!" Maureen said as she came to the same conclusion as Munch did.

"Exactly!" Munch said.

"So, whom is he having an affair with?" Maureen asked.

"I don't know, but I do know who it's not with!" Munch exclaimed.

_Just then, they heard Kathy's car pulling up._

"(Gasp!) Oh no! You've gotta hide! I don't want my mom to question why you're here!" Maureen said in panic.

"You're right! But where am I gonna hide?" Munch asked as he looked around.

"In here! Hurry! She's coming!" Maureen said as she opened the closet door.

_Munch got into the closet as quickly as he could, and he got in just in time as Kathy had just entered the house._

"Maureen! What a surprise! I wasn't expecting you here!" Kathy said.

"Hi mom, I just wanted to come home for the weekend." Maureen said.

"Oh, you know you're always welcome to come home more often." Kathy said.

_Maureen didn't feel like telling her mom about her latest break-up._

"What's this? Oh look! I have a message, probably from your father! You should know that he's cheating on me with Olivia!" Kathy exclaimed angrily.

_Kathy played the message that Maureen and Munch had heard when they first came into the house._

"Lying bastard! I know you're with Olivia! Just wait til I get there!" Kathy yelled at the answering machine.

"Mom, you can't really believe that he's with Olivia, do you?" Maureen asked.

"Of course he is! I know he's with her! I was in the grocery store earlier today, and she was having an intimate conversation with him! I'll be right back!" Kathy stated.

"Where are you going?" Maureen asked.

"To Olivia's apartment to bust them red handed!" Kathy answered.

_Before Maureen could argue back, Kathy was already out the door._

"(Sigh!) God! She never lets me explain anything! She doesn't even let dad explain anything either." Maureen said to Munch.

_Munch laughs as he comes out of hiding._

"What's so funny?" Maureen asked.

"I'm just imagining the look Kathy will have on her face when she sees that Olivia isn't with your dad!" Munch said as he tried to stop laughing.

"So it's true! She really isn't with him! Then who's she with?" Maureen asked.

"She's with Fin!" Munch answered happily.

"Really! Alright Liv!" Maureen exclaimed.

"Now that just leaves the question of who your dad is really with?" Munch said.

"As long as he's happy, I don't care who he's with!" Maureen stated.

"Maureen! You're OK with this?" Munch asked.

"Oh come on, haven't you ever thought of cheating on your wives before divorcing them?" Maureen asked innocently.

"Actually, they've cheated on me! But now I regret not cheating on them!" Munch explained.

"They must've been horrible! Why would any woman cheat on you? You're a very handsome guy!" Maureen stated.

"You really think that? Maureen! You're not thinking what I'm thinking are you?" Munch asked while coming on to her.

_Maureen licked her lips and they pulled into each other and started kissing on the lips. Maureen immediately sticks her tongue in his mouth and Munch does the same to her. Her hands immediately move lower._

"Mmm! Wait! Not right here!" Munch exclaimed.

"You're right! OK then, let's go to my bedroom then!" Maureen said.

"OK!" Munch responded.

_They head to her bedroom and as soon as they got there, Maureen pushed Munch down on her bed and lays on top of him kissing him up and down from his neck to his chest. Munch completely gave in to Maureen and kissed her up and down._

"Mmm! You kiss soooo much better than all my ex-boyfriends combined!" Maureen said happily.

"Thank you! And you kiss much better than all my ex-wives combined!" Munch responded.

"Thanks! And am I prettier than them too?" Maureen asked.

"Yes! You are so much hotter and sexier!" Munch answered.

"You wanna go all the way?" Maureen asked seductively.

"Oh Maureen! I do, but I'm afraid your father will kill me if he ever finds out!" Munch exclaimed.

"I know, but doesn't that make it more exciting?" Maureen asked.

_Munch thought about it, just the fear of getting caught did make it more exciting. The fact that she's Elliot's daughter made her forbidden fruit, but that made her even more desirable._

"You're right! It is more exciting!' Munch exclaimed.

"That's better! Now let's get it on!" Maureen ordered.

_Maureen took off her clothes revealing her sexy black lingerie. Munch took off his black suit and tie. He was afraid of how she'd react to his skinny body, but she didn't look disgusted at all. Instead she pulled into him and continued kissing and fondling him._

"Come on! Let's get all these clothes off!" Maureen exclaimed as she yanked at his pants.

"Whoa! You're really feisty!" Munch exclaimed.

"You want feisty? I'll show you feisty!" Maureen stated seductively.

_After taking his shoes and pants off, she pulls his boxers off with her teeth._

"Oh my! It's huge!" Maureen gleefully exclaimed at the sight of his cock.

"Surprised?" Munch asked with a huge smile.

"Oh yeah! Can I suck it?" Maureen asked.

"It's all yours baby!" Munch answered seductively.

_Maureen smiled at him and then she put her mouth on it. Munch moaned as she deliciously swirled her tongue around the head of his cock._

"Oh Maureen! I'm gonna cum! OH! OH! OOHHH!!!!!" Munch cried out as he reached his orgasm.

_As soon as Munch cummed, Maureen swallowed every drop._

"Wow! You are incredible! You are a million times better than my ex-wives!" Munch exclaimed.

"Thank you! But how good are you at eating pussy?" Maureen asked seductively.

"Oh, I'm very good!" Munch exclaimed.

"I'll be the judge about that!" Maureen exclaimed.

_Munch takes off her panties and then he gets right to work making sure to move his tongue at a fast pace. Maureen starts to cum as he licks at her clitoris._

"Oh! OH! OHH!! MUNCH!!!!!!" Maureen cries out as she peaks at her orgasm.

"How was that?" Munch asked.

"Wow! You really are good! No, you're great at this! Please! Don't stop!" Maureen begged.

"Shall we get into the missionary position?" Munch asked.

"Oh yeah! Then I wanna do it doggy style!" Maureen answered eagerly.

_Munch smiled as he stuck his cock in her pussy and started moving it up and down._

"Oh Yes! OH YES!! OH!!!! OOHHH!!!! OOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Maureen cried out as Munch continues with bucking against her in different positions.

"God! You are incredible! Now let me show you what I can do!" Maureen exclaimed.

_She pushes him back down on the bed, gets on top of him, and starts riding him like a horse._

"Oh! OH! OOOHHH!! MAUREEN!!!!" Munch cried out as he reaches his orgasm.

_When she had finished, she collapsed right next to Munch._

"Wow! That was the best sex I've ever had!" Maureen exclaimed.

"You can say that again!" Munch said in heavy breath.

"So, am I really good?" Maureen asked.

"Oh yeah! You are incredible! I still can't believe that we did this! If Elliot ever finds out about this, I'm dead!" Munch stated.

"Mmm Hmm! But that's why he's not gonna find out about this! Sure makes it more exciting doesn't it?" Maureen asked seductively.

"You're right! It sure does!" Munch stated happily.

_They lean into each other to kiss on the lips, but the sound of Kathy stumbling into the house startled them._

"Oh Shit! I need to hide!" Munch panicked.

"Here! Hide under my bed!" Maureen said.

"Good idea! At least my skinny ass will fit under here!" Munch said.

"You mean your fine skinny ass!" Maureen smirked.

"Oh baby! I love you!" Munch declared.

"I love you too, now hurry up!" Maureen stated.

_Munch quickly crawls under Maureen's bed. Maureen covered her naked body with the sheets. Next, Kathy entered her room with a shocked look on her face._

"Mom! What the hell are you doing in here? Are you OK? You look like you've seen a ghost." Maureen asked.

"You're not gonna believe what I saw at Olivia's place!" Kathy said.

"OK, go ahead and tell me! Did you catch dad with her?" Maureen asked.

"No! Believe it or not, he wasn't there!" Kathy answered.

"Well that's no surprise! I knew he wasn't gonna be there! So what did you see?" Maureen asked.

"As soon as I got in her apartment, I could hear her having sex and just when I thought I was going to bust them red handed, it was Fin that was there! And he was handcuffed to her bed!" Kathy exclaimed.

"Really? Ooo! Kinky!" Maureen responded.

"Kinky? No! That stuff is crazy! I hope you never do anything like that to your man!" Kathy exclaimed.

"Why not? I think it sounds like fun!" Maureen said.

"Ugh! Why couldn't they just have sex lying down? That's much better!" Kathy asked.

"Because it's boring!" Maureen answered.

"Well I don't care for all that wild S&M stuff! I don't like the idea of getting whipped or tied up! That's abuse! Now I like to lay down and go nice and slow, it's much nicer!" Kathy explained.

"Like I said, Bo-ring!" Maureen exclaimed.

"Well! I bet that's how your father feels about me! Fine! He can do whatever he wants! I don't care!" Kathy exclaimed angrily.

_Kathy walks out of Maureen's room and then slams the door._

"Whew! That was close!" Munch exclaimed in relief.

_Munch crawls out from under the bed, picks up his clothes, and then starts to get dressed._

"Oh my God! She didn't even notice your clothes on the floor!" Maureen said.

"Oh yeah, but that's a good thing!" Munch said.

"It sure is! You know, I'd like to do this again." Maureen said seductively.

"Me too! You know, I think I like Fin and Liv's idea of using handcuffs!" Munch said.

"You mean to use on me? Or to use on you?" Maureen asked seductively.

"Either way is fine by me!" Munch answered.

"So when shall we do this again?" Maureen asked.

"I'm off tomorrow." Munch answered.

"Great! I'll see you then! Oh, and don't forget the handcuffs!" Maureen said.

"I won't, trust me! I can't wait!" Munch said excitedly.

"Me too! Bye babe!" Maureen said and then she kissed him on the lips as he snuck out of her bedroom window.

**_Olivia's Apartment…_**

_Olivia and Fin had just finished up having sex. Just when they were about to go take a shower together, they hear a knock on the door._

"Oh, that must be Munch, I'll get it!" Fin said.

"OK, but I still can't believe you invited him over!" Olivia said.

_Fin answers the door, and he sees that Munch looks a mess._

"Damn! What happened to you?" Fin asked.

"Munch! You're a mess!" Olivia said as she noticed his ruffled up hair, yet he had a radiant smile on his face.

_Munch walks in and starts laughing and smiling._

"OK, spill it! Where were you?" Fin asked.

"Sure! I just had the most incredible sex ever!" Munch exclaimed happily.

"Really?" Fin asked.

"Well he most certainly looks like he did!" Olivia commented.

"OK, so who was it with?" Fin asked curiously.

"If I tell you guys, do you promise not to tell Elliot?" Munch asked.

"What? Now why would you not want Elliot to know? Unless…it was with Kathy!" Fin asked.

"No! Eww! Not with her! But you're getting warmer!" Munch said.

"OK, we promise not to tell Elliot, so who is it?" Olivia asked.

"I had sex with Maureen!" Munch proudly exclaimed.

_Fin and Olivia's jaws dropped and their eyes widened._

"Damn Munch! Are you crazy? Elliot's gonna kill you if he ever finds out!" Fin exclaimed.

"I know, and that's why I'm hoping you two don't tell him." Munch said.

"I can't believe you had sex with her! Did you come onto Maureen?" Olivia asked.

"I admit that I did, but it's because she just got dumped by her boyfriend. You guys know I would never force a woman to do anything against her will! She consented to the sex, and she's invited me to come over tomorrow." Munch explained.

"A'ight, as long as she was into it, it's OK by me." Fin said.

"By the way, how was it?" Olivia asked.

"Liv!" Fin exclaimed in shock.

"What? After Kathy said that what we're doing is too wild, I wanna know how much further Maureen goes!" Olivia stated.

"Hmm…I take that you guys just found out that Kathy prefers to lie down and go nice and slow?" Munch asked.

"Yeah I guess! But how did you find that out?" Olivia asked.

"Well, right after she dropped by here, and coming very close to busting us, she told Maureen what she had seen. But get this! Maureen told her that what you two did in the bedroom sounded like fun!" Munch explained.

"She did huh? I wonder what else she's into? Come on Munch, give us details! What did you guys do?" Olivia asked.

_Munch tells them the things that Maureen did to him and what he did to her._

"Wow! I'll tell ya one thing, Maureen sure isn't like her mother!" Fin stated.

"You can say that again!" Munch responded.

"I think you two should make some sex videos like we do!" Olivia suggested.

"I don't know, that'll just make it easier to get caught by Elliot." Munch said.

"Man, all you have to do is keep them locked up! Of course Elliot will catch you if you have them out in the open." Fin stated.

"I'll think about it, but what kind of sex videos do you two make?" Munch asked.

"Well the latest one we're gonna work on is what I'd like to call "Good girl gone bad". You know, Liv's gonna be dressed like a good school girl, and I'm gonna be dressed as the bad boy!" Fin explained.

"Sounds like quite the classic. OK, if Maureen wants to do it, then I'll do it." Munch said.

"Great! I'll work on some more ideas!" Olivia said happily.

"That's my girl! I knew you'd get into this!" Fin exclaimed.

"Of course! Just cause we get heinous cases, doesn't mean I'm not gonna have kinky sex! I mean I'm not gonna let work rule my life! By the way Munch, way to go with getting it on with Maureen!" Olivia stated.

"Thanks! And way to go with shocking Kathy!" Munch said.

"And what she saw wasn't even the kinkiest thing we've ever done!" Fin exclaimed.

_They all laugh out loud._

_A/N: If anybody read this, I hope you liked it, but if you didn't, that's OK too. I understand that a Munch/Maureen pairing isn't everyone's cup of tea._


End file.
